


please don't take my sunshine away

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♪ you are my sunshine ♪ </p>
<p>♪ my only sunshine ♪</p>
<p>♪ you make me happy when skies are grey ♪</p>
<p>♪ you never know dear how much I love you ♪</p>
<p>♪ please don't take my sunshine away ♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't take my sunshine away

Kozume was usually awake first, though he does so quietly as to not disturb his partner. Though, Hinata was a very heavy sleeper, Kozume still wanted to be considerate. It was Saturday morning, no practice or school for either of them, though Hinata had an evening shift at his part time job at the bakery Kuroo owned. 

 

Slowly he sat up, yawning and stretching his arms out wide. Some sunlight streamed through the blinds of their bedroom, and everything was quiet save for Hinata’s snoring. For a while, Kozume just sat there, letting his mind come out from sleep, trying to get a grasp on reality. And once his mind was whirring, he laid back down on his side, seeking the comfort of the bed while watching Hinata sleep.

 

As per usual, Hinata had somehow moved from curled up with Kozume to lying on his stomach, one arm free from the blanket, one leg draping over the edge of the bed, head buried in the soft pillow that reminded Kozume of the way Kuroo slept. It made him chuckle a little.

 

After a while of just watching him, Hinata showed no signs of waking. Kozume reached up gingerly, letting his fingers ghost lightly across Hinata’s undercut, moving to rub behind his ears. Still, Hinata slept like a log, snoring away. Kozume had to wonder if he was even comfortable in that weird position, but he seemed to be.

 

Kozume’s fingers trailed from the shaved part of Hinata’s head to the back of his neck, enamored by the smooth skin as he moved to his shoulders, his back. There were very faint freckles on Hinata’s back, ones that you had to look close to see, ones that Kozume had already memorized. He traced them easily, making little constellations, drawing out little tiny suns. 

 

For a while he got lost in the feeling of Hinata’s skin against his fingers that he didn’t notice Hinata stop snoring. Kozume kept focused on Hinata’s back, humming ever so lightly to himself.

 

“Having fun, Kenma?” Kozume flinched at the sound of his name, turned to the now-awake Hinata. His head was tilted to the side, a sly grin on his lips. 

 

Kozume felt his face warm at the sound of Hinata’s voice, and kept his gaze on his back to keep from overheating. “Mm. Did I wake you?”

 

Hinata huffed, a sleepy laugh. “Nah, your hands are actually very soothing...makes me want to go back to sleep.” He hummed lightly, turning his head into the pillow again, letting out a content sigh.

 

So Kozume went back to tracing galaxies on Hinata’s back, humming to himself again.

 

“I know that song…” Hinata smiled. “ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” _

 

_ “You make me happy, when skies are grey.”  _ Kozume joined in.

 

_ “You never know dear, how much I love you.”  _ Hinata saying those words made Kozume’s heart leap.

 

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  _ Kozume finished with a small smile. They sat there in silence, Kozume drawing on Hinata’s skin, Hinata basking in the warmth of it all. Hinata turned his head to the side, seeking Kozume’s gaze. 

 

When their eyes did meet, Hinata reached out a lazy hand, carding through Kozume’s fading blonde locks. Kozume, cheeks red, still embarrassed, leaned down to rest his forehead against Hinata’s. They enjoyed the touch of their skin, giggled a little when their noses brushed against one another. “Shouyou…”

 

Hinata felt his heart race at the sound of his name. His hand moved from Kozume’s hair to cup his cheek, humming lightly before he brought his lips together against Kozume’s. Their lips melted together, breaths mingling as their tongues danced lightly with one another. Kozume felt his body heat up as the kiss prolonged, leaving them both breathless, foreheads still touching.

 

Kozume laughed lightly, whispered gently so not even the sunlight could hear, bringing his lips to Hinata’s own, tasting the only sunshine that mattered, feeling himself getting more lost in the taste of his lips. 

 

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
